The present invention relates to a tappet in an internal combustion engine and a method of manufacturing the same, and especially to a tappet made of an Al or Al-based alloy.
In order to increase wear resistance of the cam-slidably-contacting surface of a conventional Al tappet in an internal combustion engine, a cam-slidably-contacting member made of wear resistant material such as Fe-based alloy and ceramics is soldered on a cam-slidably-contacting portion of an Al alloy tappet. Between the tappet body and the cam-slidably-contacting member, soldering material having lower melting point than those of both is put, heated and melted.
In the conventional tappet, the tappet body and the cam-slidably-contacting member are made of different material, i.e. one is Al, while the other is Fe. The soldering material usable therefor is limited to one which can be welded to both, and range for selection is small. After soldering, an intermediate layer which consists of soldering material which remains between the tappet body and the cam-slidably-contacting member after soldering is weak in strength.